Infiltrating The Mind
by CherriLuvsMusic
Summary: This is so stupid. First, I'm forced to take Muggle Studies as a class-the stupidest of them all, and we have to do a worksheet on defining words? What? Why do they all have to do with love? And why does Hermione Granger come up in all of my answers? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! **

**I was reading some of the stories that are in my favorites, and I came along one called "Meaning of Words" by anime16, which inspired me to write this. This chapter is in Draco's perspective, so I hope you enjoy! **

**Quick note: The characters will probably be OC, so sorry if you don't like it. :P  
><strong>

**Many thanks to anime16 and books13!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter. But I really wish I owned Draco Malfoy!**

* * *

><p>"Up, up, up, Draco! Rise and shine!" shouted an annoyingly loud voice. Obviously, it was Blaise.<p>

"Go away, Zabini. I wanna sleep. Don't make me rip your head off." I mumbled, turning away from him.

I heard a faint shuffling, and then, "Aguamenti."

Water shot out of his wand and sprayed all over me. I was completely drenched with water, and I shot up, wide awake. "Blaise, you bastard!" I yelled, smacking him up top his head.

He calmly put his wand away, and with a slight smirk on his face, walked out of the room. I cussed to myself and got up. I got dried myself off, got dressed and began heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p>I got down there and punched Blaise in the stomach. Then, I settled down at my seat.<p>

"Attention! I have an announcement for all of the seventh year students! The year is halfway done, and it's time to explore the chances! For the next couple of weeks, it is required that you spend a week at every class that you're not already taking. Only one class will be changed per week, meaning, you will mostly still be taking your usual classes, but one hour of each day will be changed to a different class for that week. New schedules will be passed out during your first hour!" called Dumbledore.

Murmurs were heard throughout the hall.

"I don't see what all the commotion is for." I scoffed. "Everyone's making a big deal out of nothing."

* * *

><p>I spoke too soon.<p>

Once I got my schedule in first hour-Potions, I groaned.

"C'mon mate. It won't be that bad." coaxed Blaise, trying to pull me out of my seat in Potions.

"Yes it will! That old coot. Dumbledore is crazy, making us have to take one week of every class! Especially Muggle Studies. It's the stupidest class in the world. Like we need to learn about muggles." I muttered. "The school's gone to the dogs."

"One week. It won't be so bad. At least you won't have to be with Potter or Weasley." said Blaise.

"True, but still! And-wait. What about Granger?" I asked.

"I heard she's taking that class." shrugged Blaise.

"Figures." I scoffed. Secretly, I was possibly a little bit happy...

"Come on!" he urged, and I growled. I stood up and unwillingly followed him to Burbage's classroom.

* * *

><p>"Come in, everyone! Oh, my more students...uh, Mr. Zabini, next to Miss Chart if you will. Mr. Macmillan, next to Miss Abbott, and Mr. Malfoy...let's see...next to Miss Granger, if you please." directed Professor Burbage.<p>

I stiffened, I thought I saw her do the same. I slowly and hesitantly walked to the seat next to Granger, and set my things down on the table.

"Granger." I nodded.

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy. You're not being hostile!" she mock gasped.

"Don't worry, I won't make a habit of it." I smirked.

"Alright class! As you all know, Valentine's Day is coming up soon. To muggles, this is a very big event. Today, for your assignment, I have some terms-some about the occasion, and others not so much, that I'd like you to define. But the thing is, I do not want to know what muggles define these things to be, I want to know what you would define them as." said Burbage.

"That sounds stupid." I snorted.

"If it's so stupid, I'm assuming you'll get full marks on it." said Granger, flipping her hair over her shoulder. As much as I hated to admit it, Granger got prettier. Her used-to-be bushy hair was transformed into long, caramel, straight hair. She got taller and her teeth had evened out, giving her a very, I mean less torturing smile.

I ran my fingers through my silvery-blonde hair. It was also quite annoying because my bangs kept falling into my eyes.

Papers were handed out, and I looked over the words.

"What? These are dumb!" I said.

"Do you always need to be so pessimistic, Malfoy?" asked Granger.

"Yes. That's why I'm a Slytherin." I said. She smiled, and despite myself, my face heated up.

"True." she smiled.

* * *

><p>I sat in front of my desk, and I sighed. I had had a really busy day. The moon was out, shining brightly, and according to my clock, it was around midnight. I was way too tired. I was half asleep, and there wasn't anything I wanted to do more than fall into my bed and sleep. The bad thing was that I had to finish my assignment. I pulled out the sheet of words, a blank parchment, and a quill and some ink.<p>

"Here we go." I muttered.

**_1-Valentine's Day_.** I thought about it for a while, and then I wrote my definition.

_**1-Valentine's Day:** A time to celebrate love, or if you don't have a lover, a time that annoys the crap out of you because everyone else is so happy and sunshine-y._

I felt like I was drunk. I just wrote down everything that came into my mind. I yawned and looked at the next one, and filled it in.

_**2- Courage:** The feeling inside you that comes up when you do something you do something unordinary. Like asking that certain brown-eyed beauty, sitting next to you, out._

If I was "sober" or awake, I wouldn't have written that, but my hand wrote down everything that went on in my mind.

_**3-Happiness:** The warm feeling inside you when something happens that you enjoy, like talking to her._

There was this one time, where Hermione and I had bumped into each other at the library, and started talking about, nothing really. It was a nice moment, especially since we were both being civilized, and possibly even friendly to each other.

_**4-Dates:** A type of fruit, I think, a day, or a time to spend time with that special someone in your life._

I smiled. This was going rather well.

_**5-Caramel:** The color of her silky hair, of course._

_**6-Chocolate:** A sweet that is colored brown, as well as the color of HER eyes._

_**7-Perfect:** Everything about her._

_**8-Stupid:** Me. Well, the younger me, for not realizing that she was going to end up catching my eye, and not already trying to make good friends with her._

I yawned again. Man, I had a feeling I was gonna fall asleep at my desk.

_**9-Irritating:** Ronald Weasley. Nothing else is needed to define this word._

_**10-Heart:** A shape, an organ, and something that she stole from me._

_**11-Butterfly:** The tiny little insects that flutter around in my stomach when I talk to her._

_**12-Best Friends:** As annoying as hell._

_**13-Red:** The color that my cheeks get when I see her (sadly)._

My eyes were already starting to close on me. Come on, Draco. Few more!

_**14-Flowers:** Beautiful little things. A delight to give to a female._

_**15-Dances:** A time to hold her close and let the music take over._

_**16-Peace**: A calm moment._

_**17-Forever**: A time I want to spend with her, and hopefully she feels the same?_

**_18-Uncertainty: _**_Do I like her? Does she like me back?_

_**19-Treasure:** Something to protect. Like her._

I looked at the bottom. It was the final question.

**_20- Wo Ai Ni, Ti Amo, Je T'aime, and Salang are all words in different languages that mean the same thing. What does it mean?_**

I wrote in my final answer before I lost consciousness, falling asleep on my desk.

_**20- Wo Ai Ni, Ti Amo, Je T'aime, and Salang are all words in different languages that mean the same thing. What does it mean?:** What I feel about Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is chapter one! What'd y'all think? **

**I know, it sounds really cheesy and un-Draco-like, but come on. Draco's half-asleep and in love. Even the dragon's gotta have a soft spot. :) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I had a lot of fun writing it! **

**Please review! And no flames please! **

**Thanks a bunch!**

**Cherri**

**PS: If some of you don't know, the MTV awards are coming up (June 5th) and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ have been nominated for quite a few things! Can we get them to win? Please go to http:/ www. mtv. com / ontv / movieawards / 2011 / categories . jhtml (without spaces, obviously).**

**Another big one is that Tom Felton (the guy who plays Draco Malfoy) has been nominated for Best Villian. Please please please help him win!**

**Thanks!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for reading so far! It means a lot to me :) **

**Thanks for all the reviews too! **

**This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was lying on my desk.<p>

"Uh..." I groaned, rubbing my neck. I was all sore.

I looked up at the time. "Oh shit!" I swore. "I'm late!"

I got up, changed into my robes, and cleaned myself up. I hurried to gather my books and stuff before running out the door.

* * *

><p>My morning was hectic. I had 5 minutes of breakfast, and then I realized that I forgot my potions book, so I had to run back up and get it, causing me to be late for Potions, not like Snape cared, but I was.<p>

Finally, I ran up to Muggle Studies, making it before the bell rang to signal the start of class.

"Hey mate. Did ya finish your assignment?" asked Blaise, coming up to my desk.

"Yeah." I panted. I took it out and handed it to him.

He skimmed through the paper, and his confused expression turned to shock, and then sly.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that romantic, Malfoy." he grinned.

"What?" I asked. I was confused. What did I write on that piece of parchment?

"Well, I just didn't know you were in love...with Hermione Granger." he smiled, evilly. Before I could grab it back, he hurriedly ran up to Burbage and turned in my paper. I vaguely remembered what I had written on that paper, and my face reddened as soon as I did.

"NO! YOU BASTARD, ZABINI! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT?" I yelled, as I tackled him.

"Boys! Calm down! I would be appreciated if you didn't fight." said Burbage. I glared at Blaise, but he just laughed.

"Damn you." I muttered.

"You're gonna thank me for it in a little while." he grinned.

* * *

><p>As soon as class started, Burbage began grading papers. We just sat there and chatted. Well, I quietly kicked Blaise in the shin over, and over again.<p>

"Alright class! Back into your own seats!" called Burbage. We all sat back down. I nodded a "hello" to Hermione, which she returned with a smile.

"Now, your papers were very good, but only two people got full marks-Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." she announced.

"See? I told you I'd get full marks. And you doubted me." I teased her. She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Now, I would like to invite Mr. Malfoy up in front of the class to read his out loud."

"WHAT?" I screamed, standing up. "NO WAY, WOMAN!"

"Very well," she sighed. "I'll read it then."

She cleared her throat, and I miserably sat down and gave in. I didn't look at Hermione, though.

She read every single one of my freaking answers, and bursts of giggles were heard as she read every single one. I didn't dare look up. How the hell was I supposed to face Hermione now?

Finally, she was at the last answer, where she clearly read: "What I feel about Hermione Granger."

The class exploded in giggles, and my face turned as red as Weasley's hair. I couldn't look at her. I stood up, got all my stuff, and ran out of the room.  
>I found a nice place in the halls to sit down and kick stuff.<p>

"Damn Blaise. Damn teacher. Damn Hermione for making me like her." I mumbled.

"Draco?" came a soft voice. I looked up to see Hermione.

"Uh...Uh...I-I can explain." I blushed, standing up.

"What you wrote...was that all true?" she asked.

"Well, maybe! I dunno! Yeah..." I said, giving in. She was going to laugh at me now, for being so stupid.

Instead, she breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good." she said, and she handed me the parchment in her hand.

I read it out loud:

"**1-Valentine's Day:** _A day to spend with your lover._

**2- Courage:** _Something I'm building up, so I can tell him_

**3-Happiness:** _Whenever I'm with him._

**4-Dates:**_ Something I wish we could go on..._

**5-Caramel:**_ The color of my hair, so he tells me, which I love because he notices it._

**6-Chocolate:**_ His favorite flavor._

**7 -Perfect:**_ Him, of course._

**8-Stupid:** _Me. Why can't I ask him out, already?_

**9-Irritating:** _My friends who don't understand that I love him. (cough, cough, Ron)_

**10-Heart:** _I don't know. He has mine._

**11-Butterfly:** _A beautiful little creature._

**12-Best Friends:** _Are true when they support you._

**13-Red:** _The color his beautiful white face turns when he talks to me. Good sign?_

**14-Flowers:**_ He likes them, I think. I see him always going to the flower shop in Hogsmeade._

**15-Dances:**_ I did get to dance with him once! It was so sweet._

**16-Peace:** _Something I feel when I'm with him._

**17-Forever:** _In his arms._

**18-Uncertainty:** _What'll happen if I confess to him?_

**19-Treasure:** _Him._

**20- Wo Ai Ni, Ti Amo, Je T'aime, and Salang are all words in different languages that mean the same thing. What does it mean?**  
><em>It means love. Everything about him, from his golden-white hair to his laid-back attitude-<em>" I stopped. I swallowed in shock. I couldn't read that last part.

_"-because I love Draco Malfoy."_ she finished. She smiled, and I kissed her.

"I guess it was a good thing, that you Infiltrated My Mind." I chuckled.

She laughed. "I did? Well, isn't that weird. You 'Infiltrated My Mind' too."

I stood up and took her hand. "Come on. Let's get back to class." I laughed.

I took her back in, and the class burst into applause as they saw us holding hands.

"Don't need to thank me, brother! Actually, please do, because I told you you would thank me in a little while!" exclaimed Blaise, coming to pat me on the shoulder. I kicked him again, and smiled at Hermione.

Infiltrating The Mind? Turns out it was definitely a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's the happily ever after :) LOL**

**So I hope you liked it! Review!**

**Luv,**

**Cherri**


End file.
